Sailor Uranus and Neptune in Konoha
by SachikoisGreato
Summary: What would happen if Sailor Uranus and Neptune didn’t die when Galaxia took away the bracelets? What if they where sent to the Naruto world when Naruto was confronted by Iruka and Mizuki? What if Naruto found his mom and found out who his dad was?
1. Sorry and Voting of the Pairing

Sorry people but I'm gonna remove some chapters and reedited my story okay. So please don't me mad at me okay! I'm gonna do the japanese names but I'm still not gonna make them gay okay and also I need you guys to help me out with a pairing for Haruka, Michiru and Naruto so please tell me okay?

Naruto will be with: Hinata, Sakura, or Ino

Amara will be with: Kakashi or Yondaime(aka: Arashi Kazuma).

Michiru will be with: Iruka, Asuma, Genma, Ibiki, orGai

Those are your picks for those three okay so please vote and theone that gets the most voteswill be that pairing!

See ya later!


	2. Dying to Reliving

What would happen if Sailor Uranus and Neptune didn't die when Galaxia took away the bracelets? What if they where sent to the Naruto world when Naruto was confronted by Iruka and Mizuki? What if Naruto found his mom and find out who his dad was? What if when Galaxia was gone, they didn't come back at all? Find out for yourselves!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sailor Moon and if I did this would happen!**

**Warning: Sailor Uranus and Neptune are not gay at all they are cousins so don't get mad at me okay! Also this is my first fanfic so help me out in any ways that you can! Also the characters are a bit OOC and this story is not going have yuri or yaoi pairings okay!

* * *

**

"So everything was futile, wasn't it?" said Galaxia as she took the bracelets away from Sailor Uranus and Neptune. 

"I guess this is it huh Neptune?" said Sailor Uranus as she began to fall to the ground.

"I guess so," said Sailor Neptune as she also began to fall to the ground.

The Starlight and Sailor Moon with Chibi Chibi in her arms stared at them while they saw them fall. Sailor Moon is crying while Fighter is yelling at them for using big words and ask them what would happen to Sailor Moon if they're gone. Sailor Uranus looked at Seiya and states that he's not really fighting for the galaxy which made Seiya hesitate.

"Hey Fighter, protect Usagi okay? Our princess is a bit of a crybaby, so protect her okay?" asked Sailor Uranus as she sees the darkness. "Usagi please be strong for us okay and save the world and everything else for us."

"Yes please be strong for us and remember we will always be with you to fight."said Sailor Neptune as she sees the darkness consume her. Before they were covered in darkness they heard Usagi's voice one last time calling out to them. "Haruka-san! Michiru-san!"

* * *

(Naruto world)

"Heh heh heh it's all over."said Iruka as he saw a sitting Naruto with the scroll.

"Finally I found you, Nosebleed," replied Naruto with a grin while pointing at Iruka.

"YOU IDOT I FOUND YOU!" Naruto ignored him and said. "Well you're just in time to see a really amazing jutsu I learned and then your gonna let me graduate! That's how it works right if you learn a jutsu from this scroll?"

Looking confused, Iruka replied " What? Who told you that Naruto?" "Mizuki-sensei told me," replied Naruto happily. "Yeah, he told me about where the scroll was and this place…" but he trailed off when he sees the look on Iruka's face.

"_Mizuki?" _thought Iruka. Then suddenly he heard kunai and shriken coming and pushes Naruto out of the way to get hit himself and pinned to the shed behind them.

"It seems you found our little hideout," said Mizuki on a branch with two large shurikens strapped on his back.

* * *

Hokage's Office

The Third Hokage was in his office looking into the crystal ball were he say what was happening. He was a bit surprised that Mizuki was the one who told Naruto to get the scroll for him.

Earlier he was looking into the crystal ball and was keeping an eye what was going on with the Chuunin, Jounin and ANBU. But he was luck that he was keeping an eye on Iruka.

Again Sandaime was not surprised that Mizuki was saying that Naruto is the demon and not human at all. Though he couldn't help but smirk when Iruka tricked Mizuki by transforming himself into Naruto. He also couldn't help but chuckle when Naruto did a familiar hand sign of the Shadow Clone Jutsu and gave Mizuki the beating he will never forget. He also saw that Iruka give Naruto his forehead protector and saw the two hugging each other.

Suddenly he saw a bright light and one familiar chakra signal that he thought was gone forever.

"_No it couldn't be!" _Thought the Hokage._ "She died giving birth to Naruto. I can't believe that she's still alive._ Sighing and grabbing the tip of his nose he thought "_ And now that she's back, Konoha's going to get a little louder now more than ever._

Both Iruka and Naruto saw the light and shield their eyes from the brightness of the light. 

When the light died out, they saw two women. One of them with teal hair and had an aquatic blue dress on with ballerina style heels. The other one had short blonde hair and had a pair of navy blue jeans with a white shirt underneath a navy jacket. You could easily mistake the woman for a guy but the only thing was that she had a womanly face.(A/N: They transformed back when they died and I am sticking with it.)

"Naruto watch over these two while I go get help okay?" asked Iruka and left after Naruto nodded his head.

Naruto looked after them and saw the blonde woman wake up. When she saw him, her eyes widened and she fainted. What she said last was "Arashi-kun?" and let the darkness get her once again.

* * *

So did you love or hate it or what tell me for the sake of my sanity please and flames are not really excepted! Also this is edited okay so tell me how you like it! Till next time see ya! 


	3. Autoher's Note: Here's whats going on

Okay people here's the deal. I am having trouble with my story in other words, I have a bit of writers block here but there are some ideas in my head. Also I will bring the other Outer Scouts into the story too but what you would all least expect it there are going to be new scouts coming and you will find out soon okay! Also please keep on voting for pairings please okay! But No Gay Pairings! 

The Votes So Far:

Haruka: 1 for Kakashi and 2 for Yondaime

Michiru: 1 for Genma and 3 for Iruka

Naruto: 1 for Sakura and 5 for Hinata

So good so far but I still need more votes for the pairings okay!

Thanks and vote please!


	4. Meetings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sailor Moon at all!**

Italics mean thinking and flashbacks 

**Underline and bold mean "Inner Sakura" and Kyuubi.

* * *

**

Haruka woke up to find herself in a bed in a white room. _"Where am I and am I dead or not? And why do I remember Arashi-kun all of the sudden?"_

Also next to her bed was Michiru, who also woke up, and looked around as well. They were both were wearing hospital dresses. They also had a few bandages on their arms and bandages wrapped around their chest.(1)

"Hey Michiru what happened?" Haruka asked while looking at Michiru. "Didn't Galaxia kill us or what?"

"I don't know Haruka but something is very strange here." Michiru replied while looking out the window in the room. She saw that there were a few people with strange ninja outfits on and a few nurses and doctors outside as well.

Haruka and Michiru both got out of bed and walk to the door when suddenly two men came into the room. Both of them had animal mask on with strange looking uniforms on. One of them had a bear mask on and the other one had tiger mask on as well.

"I see that you two are awake now." said the one with the tiger mask.

"Hokage-sama ordered us to bring you to his office." said the other one with the bear mask and also brought out two sets of regular kimonos for them. One was navy blue with an aqua obi and the other one with an aqua colored with a navy obi. "You should go change now. We'll be waiting for you two out side the room." With out another word they left the room. Haruka and Michiru looked at each and shrugged their shoulders and changed.

Ten minutes later they came out of the room and followed the masked men. On their way to the Hokage's office, several people were staring at them and began to whisper to each other saying "Who are they", "Are they important?", or "Do you think they're single?". At the last comment, it made them blush a bit but they completely ignored it and continued on their way to the Hokage's office. Once they got there, they were motioned inside and saw an old man and a boy with blonde hair, whisker marks on each of his cheeks, blue eyes and was wearing an orange jump suit. He suddenly stood up and did a hand sign.

"Transform!" the boy yelled and was up in smoke. He was replaced by a naked girl with two pigtails and doing a sexy pose.

"Please Hokage-sama?" asked the girl in a sweet voice.

Upon hearing that and looking at her, the Hokage got a major nose bleed and fell down unconscious.

While seeing this, Michiru closed her eyes and calmed herself down but had a blush on her face. While Haruka raised up her fist, went over to the boy and bonked the back of his head.

"Itai what was that for lady?" yelled Naruto who was holding his head.

"For being a perverted little boy, baka!" Haruka yelled back.

"Blame the old man he's the perverted one for having a nosebleed!"

"That's not the issue kid and you better apologize to him or else you'll be asking for another hit on the head."

"Fine lady. I'll apologize." Naruto said with a sigh and went up to the Hokage, who already woke up with a smile on his face, and apologized to him. The Hokage was surprised that Naruto was apologizing to him but he knew that Haruka had a way of making people do what she said.

"There happy now?"

"Yes that's much better kid."

"So who are you anyway, Old Man?"

"I am the Hokage of this village and I do believe you remember this village right, Haruka-chan, Michiru-chan?"

"What a minute what are you talking about and how do you know are names!"

Sighing, the Hokage gripped the tip of his nose and looked at Haruka and Michiru and replied " Because I knew you two a long time ago. Michiru was an art teacher but a very strong kunoichi. You, Haruka, were a strong kunoichi as well since you would always beat up Jiraiya for peeking at you two and other women." The Hokage gave a chuckle at that when ever she saw Jiraiya do that and even the Yondaime joined her whenever Jiraiya ever tried that or the times he had tried putting fantasies of Yondaime and Haruka in his book.

"Oh yeah I remember that! Michiru and I always had to beat up that Ero-Sennin and I always asked Arashi-kun to kick his ass whenever he tried putting fantasies of us and Michiru in his pervert book." Haruka said with a smirk on her face, remembering the old times. Michiru was also trying not to giggle but she had failed. Naruto was also sitting there, not knowing what was going on until he finally asked.

"Hey what's going on here? Why did you need me here anyways if it doesn't have anything to do with me? If I'm not needed here at all after the picture than I'm going to get ramen."

"Naruto don't just leave yet. The two ladies right here are related to you espically Haruka since she is your mother."

Upon hearing this, Naruto was out of his seat and was starting to back away while clenching his fists. Before he could head to the door, the Hokage told him to wait for an explanation.

"I'm sorry Naruto to have told you this but Haruka had died giving birth to you so it isn't her fault at all." The Hokage explained while looking at Naruto with sad eyes.

"So your saying that this was my fault as well?"

"No Naruto that wasn't your fault at all but if you want to know your family more, maybe you could live with her and Michiru if that's okay with you two that is."

"Sure he is my son after all and do you still have our old house because it would be a shame to hear that you sold it."

"No not at all Haruka." The Hokage said with a smile and his pipe in his mouth. "No one in the world could by that house since it was well very expensive."

"You mean your house is really expensive or something?" asked a very puzzled Naruto who crossed his arms and tilted his head to the right.

"Naruto these two were or shall I saw are the best shinobi ever and also Michiru was also famous in the arts herself. Michiru made music and paintings while Haruka here taught the best and was the best." The Hokage said with a 'matter of fact' voice. He stiffled a chuckle when he saw Naruto's eyes widened.

"Cool so you two are super cool ninjas!" yelled Naruto while seeing two people who were very legendary to him.

"Yes we were and if you want any help on training Naruto, don't hesitate to ask,okay?" Haruka said with a smile on her face seeing her son. Her smile widened when she saw the look on her son's face.

"Really you really mean it!"

"Of course kid now why don't you go to your place and pack your things okay?"

"Okay, mom."

Haruka was surprised at hearing this but then she had smiled to hear her son call her mom and Michiru also smiled when she heard Naruto call Haruka mom. It made Haruka happy so Michiru was happy as well.

"Oh and I almost forgot to tell you that another person was, how should I say transported here and she should be here any minute now." The Hokage said with a smile.

Then the door suddenly opened and there was….

* * *

Sorry to leave this chapter I am still a bit stumped here but the next chapter should come here very soon so be patient. Also I shall ready all of the votes so far.

Haruka: 7 for the Yondaime. 3 for Kakashi.

Michiru: 8 for Iruka. 2 for Genma.

Naruto: 8 for Hinata. 2 for Sakura.

The voting will stop at the end of the next chapter here. I also hope you will enjoy this story okay people! Thank you for reviewing and I will hurry up with the next chapter soon!

Also before I forget. 1: Haruka and Michiru were really hurt in the Sailor Moon world and weren't severely injured but they were pretty beaten up.


End file.
